Not Buffy
by shopgirl152
Summary: Willow sees a girl in a bar that looks like Buffy. But it can't be Buffy; Buffy would never cheat on her. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Inspired by the Mark McGuinn song "She Doesn't Dance"

* * *

Willow walked into the bar, looking around. She scanned the crowd, finally sitting down on a nearby barstool.

"Hey Will. What can I get ya?"

Willow turned around, her face breaking into a grin. "Hey Xander. I didn't know you worked here. What happened to the construction job?"

"Well Will, when you're as good as I am, people are clamboring for a piece of you."

"Sooo…you got fired?"

Xander grimaced. "Canned me about a week ago. But that's alright; I'm living the dream. Working in a bar has its perks…" he watched as a guy across the room punched another guy in the face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Xander."

"Not half as sorry as I am. But, such is the working life. So…how about that drink?"

"Oh. Uh…just water."

"Just water? You're not drinking anymore? Last time I saw you, you were having a good time over at Gile's birthday party."

Willow smiled as Xander placed a glass of water in front of her. "Oh. Yeah. Uh…no drinking since Buffy and I…well, you know."

"Got together?"

"Yeah. She's not big on the drinking thing. Thanks it makes you wacky and everything. Which, it does, but…I'm probably better off."

"Yeah. I would imagine Buf—"

"Xander?" Willow looked over the rim of her glass. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Xander started. "Oh, it's…it's noth—" he leaned across the bar. "Say Will? Just out of curiosity, where is Buffy right now?"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "At home. She said she was going to cook dinner and that we'd…uh…" she blushed slightly. "We'd…you know…have a date night. Why?"

"She'd didn't say she'd be anywhere?"

"Xander, wh—"

"Just…do me a favor. Don't look over toward the dance floor."

"Why?" Willow turned around the barstool, eyeing the dance floor. "What's so great about—oh." She stared in disbelief at the empty dance floor. Right in the middle of it was a familiar blonde, her arms wrapped around a tall man in a black overcoat. "Buffy? It can't be."

"Will—"

"Shhh! I want to see who she's with." Willow stared in horror as the couple turned around. "Angel?"

"Yeah." Xander rested his elbows on top of the bar. "Ya know, I heard he was back in town. Didn't think he'd actually show though."Xander paused, watching as Buffy gave Angel a long slow kiss. He coughed awkwardly. "Ya know, maybe that's not the real Buffy. Maybe it's another Buffy bot."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right Xander. Maybe it is another Buffy bot. A better built one."

"That _looks_ similar, but in reality, is a fake." He cocked his head to the side. "That kiss looked pretty real though; does Buffy ever kiss you like that?"

"No, not that tenderly. But…we have kissed. Before. Lightly." Willow faked a laugh. "Come on Xander, it's not her. She hates smoky bars; never wears high heels and the only time I've seen her wear a dress that short—"

"Is when she's trying to impress her vampire boyfriend."

Willow's face fell. "But…no. _No_. Buffy would never dance like that. If at all; she has to patrol."

"Like a good slayer."

"Yeah, that's it. Like a good slayer. Protecting the innocent."

"Yeah, if you choose to look at it that way." Willow glared at him. "Right. I'm gonna keep my nose out of it and clean up. Are you sure you're alright?" He studied Willow thoughtfully.

Willow forced a grin. "Yep. Never better. Peachy keen even."

"Okay." Xander walked away, leaving Willow along in the near empty bar.

She sat there watching as the song Angel and Buffy were dancing to came to a close. Buffy leaned up, giving Angel another kiss before wrapping her arm around him and walking out the door.

_She didn't even see me_, Willow thought sorrowfully as a tear rolled down her cheek. _How could Buffy_—"

"Will? You alright?"

Willow shook her head as Xander walked around to the front of the bar, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That was her Xander; it was Buffy. She cheated on me!" She buried her head in Xander's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Willow." He gently rocked her, reaching over and turning off the light as Willow's sobs rang out in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, after getting reviews that were either frustrated with the first chapter, or reviews wanting to know what happens next, I decided to continue this story.

* * *

Willow swiped at her eyes, the tears having subsided long ago. She laid her head down on the bar, watching mournfully as Xander put away the last glass.

He walked over to her, eyeing her intently. "Will? You need me to walk you home? I just have to lock up here and we can go." Willow nodded. "Okay, give me just a second."

She watched as Xander bustled around, finally coming over to where she was sitting. "All done?"

"Yep. Everything locked up nice and tight. Got your coat? It's cold out there." Willow held up her coat, smiling weakly as Xander took it, gently putting it on her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her toward the door, "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

The walk to the Summer's home was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of leaves crunching under Xander's feet.

He looked around. "So…nice tonight, huh Will? It's crystal clear; the moon's out and hey, not a vampire in sight. Makes for a good night, doesn't it?" No response. "Oh, so Anya and I are thinking of moving. Into the country. Lots of space to raise kids there."

"That's nice," Willow answered absently.

"Yeah. A big house, lots of farmland, room for a few demons or so…" He sighed. "Willow, there's something I need to tell you. I'm…uh…a fear demon."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Would you throw me a bone here? I'm trying to make small talk. You know, thought it might lighten the mood."

"The mood can't be lightened." Willow turned to face him as they reached the Summer's house. "She cheated on me Xander; how can I ever forgive that?"

"Shhh…" He pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright. And hey, you don't have to go home tonight; you can stay with me and Anya if you like."

Willow smiled. "Thanks Xander." She turned to look at the house before turning back to him. "Well…here goes."

"Are you sure you don't need a room for the night? Because really, it's no trouble."

Willow sniffled, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. "No. I-I have to do this. I have to know if it really was Buffy."

"Will—"

"No! I refused to believe it! I won't believe it!" Before Xander could say a word, Willow stormed off toward the house.

Xander looked up at the night sky before turning around and heading for his house. "If there is a God, please…let it not be true."

* * *

Willow stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Willow!" Dawn bounded down the stairs, pausing at the look on Willow's face. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"Oh. It's nothing Dawnie. Really." Willow looked around. "Uh, where's Buffy?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen getting ready for your date night."

"Thanks." Willow headed toward the kitchen, only to realize Dawn was following her. She turned around, eyeing her. "Uh Dawnie? Don't you have homework to do?"

"Just math. It's not anything special."

"Well…why don't you go do some of it? Better to get it done early. Besides…" she trailed off, her eyes landing on Buffy in the kitchen as the slayer set to lit candles on the table.

Dawn followed Willow's gaze. "Oh, I get it. Girlfriend stuff." She smirked. "You two want to be alone." She turned around, walking back upstairs, leaving Willow to herself.

Willow smiled wryly. "Well, that was easy." She turned back toward the kitchen, steeling herself for what she had to do.

"Happy Anniversary Willow!" Buffy met her at the door with a bottle of grape soda and a huge grin plastered on her face.

Willow choked back a sob. Their anniversary; she had forgotten all about it. She looked at Buffy as her eyes filled with tears. "Buffy, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well readers, what do you think? Was it really Buffy Willow saw at the bar? Go to my profile page to vote; your votes will determine the outcome of this story. There should be one chapter left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well, the votes are in! You voted and here is the final chapter! It's a litte silly, but let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

"And then you started kissing him! It-it was the two of you on the dance floor! And-and…Buffy?" Willow stared at Buffy as the slayer silently shook with laughter. "Buffy, what-I'm trying to be serious and…and…you're laughing!" She stormed toward the door.

"Willow, wait!" Buffy composed herself, jumping up from the couch and grabbing Willow's arm. "I swear it wasn't me. It was Buffy bot."

Willow turned around, staring daggers at her girlfriend. "You expect me to believe that it was Buffy-bot? Look Buffy, I know I'm a pushover, but I'm not stupid."

"Will—"

"Just leave me alo—" She jumped back as the front door flew open and a familiar robot bounded through the door.

"Hi Buffy! Hi Willow!" The robot turned toward Buffy. "I didn't find Spike, but I found him!" She reached outside, hauling an annoyed looking Angel into the living room.

He glared at Buffy. "Thanks a lot Buffy. Setting me up like that."

"Angel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to…" she paused. "It wasn't a set-up, I swear."

Angel regarded her coolly before turning to Willow. "Hey Willow. How are you?"

"Uh, fine." She paused. "I think."

He nodded, looking between the two of them. "Happy Anniversary. And Buffy? Don't ever do that to me again."

"Angel-"

"I didn't even know it wasn't you until she started glitching."

"I don't glitch-glitch-glitch-glitch-" Angel whacked the robot on the head. "Glitch." She looked around. "Hi Willow!"

Willow bit back a laugh at the absurdity of everything while her and Buffy watched Angel turn around without a word and walk down the street. She turned to the slayer. "Buffy, what did you do?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Two hours ago…_

"Hi Buffy! What are you doing?"

Buffy looked up from the table as she set down the last fork. "I'm making dinner for me and Willow." She grinned. "It's our anniversary; happy go lucky for two months."

"Can I help?"

Buffy eyed the robot warily. "You can chop the potatoes over on the counter. Willow gave you a knife function right?" She started as a very large knife suddenly appeared in Buffy-bot's hand.

"Yep! Nice and sharp!" She walked over to the counter, instantly chopping the potatoes into little tiny bits…causing them to fly everywhere. "This is fun! What else can I chop?"

Buffy ducked as a potato missed her head, hitting the wall behind her with a loud _thunk_. "I think that's enough chopping; wouldn't want to use up everything." She looked around the kitchen, racking her brain. "Maybe you could…" Everywhere she looked; there was something dangerous that Buffy-bot could get her hands on. Or something innocent that would become dangerous.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Hey Buffy-bot, where's Spike?"

"I don't know where Spike is; I haven't seen him today." Buffy-bot stuck her lip out in a pout. "It's been very lonely here today without him."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Buffy grabbed a stake from her belt, handing it to Buffy-bot. "Buffy-bot, I want you to go to every bar and look for Spike. When you see him, I want you put this right in his heart, okay?"

"But he might die!"

"That's a risk we'll have to take. Can you do it?"

Buffy-bot smiled. "Oh yes! I can do it!" She ran to the door, flinging it open and running down the street. "SPIKE!"

Buffy grinned as she bent down to pick up a piece of potato. "That should keep her busy for awhile."

* * *

Willow blinked. "Soo…you sent Buffy-bot on a death mission?"

"Not a death mission. If she found Spike, he'd be out of my life for good and if she didn't, it would keep her busy for awhile." Buffy smirked. "I didn't plan on her finding Angel; he must have been in one of the bars and Buffy—bot mistook him…or he mistook her…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Point is, Buffy-bot kept busy; Angel annoyed; Willow here." She kissed Willow on the lips. "Sorry for the mix-up."

Willow smiled. "It's-it's alright. I don't mind. Really. It's sweet." She returned the kiss, smiling against Buffy's lips. "So…dinner still good?"

"Yep, still good."

Willow broke away from Buffy's embrace, headed to the kitchen. "Good, I'm starving. Emotional turmoil takes a lot out of you!"

Buffy laughed as she followed Willow into the kitchen. She picked up the bottle of grape soda, pouring it into the glasses. "To us?"

"To us. To two months and…still counting?"

"Yep." Buffy smiled. "Still counting."

.


End file.
